ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomsk-9
Tomsk (Tomsk-9) Debuted in the Arctic Pack, Tomsk-9 is the largest and first map to feature snow. Set in a Russian nuclear processing depot, it is a 5-point onslaught map. Tomsk-9 is also the first almost completely symmetrical map for both teams (due in part to community feedback). Tomsk is a very linear Map. There are, unlike at other maps, not many ways to flank the opponent. Map Features : INFORMATION PLACE HOLDER! Tactics Tactical Location Labels Use these short and simple names to communicate during matches. The center capture point of Tomsk-9 is "C". Since this capture point is symmetrical, the same names can be used for both sides. C is divided into these sections. 1) C-Right (this is the right leg of the square) 1a) C-Right-Hallway ;; this is the hallway with the whitewalls 1a.1) C-Right-Hallway-Boxes ;; these are the boxes in between whitewalls and right-leg 1a.2) C-Right-Hallway-Whitewalls ;; these are the series of 8 walls in the hallway 2) C-Cross (this is the middle of the C capture area and includes the "top" leg of the square) 2a) C-Cross (mid-left/mid-right) ;; this includes the 4 interior legs of the cross 2b) C-Cross-Box Pit ;; this is the covered box that is in the "top of the T". 2b.1) C-Cross-(Flanking) Box Pit ;; this is the same box on the opposite (friendly) side 3) C-Left (this is the left leg of the square) 3a) C-Left-Boxes ;; these are the first set of boxes on the left leg 3b) C-Left-Corner ;; this is the corner of the left leg, covering incoming from "mid hallway" 4) C-Top (the elevated part of the C capture area) 4a) C-Top-Window ;; the sniper window 4b) C-Top-Bigbox ;; the first box after the sniper window 4c) C-Top-Smallbox ;; the second box after dropping down from the sniper window Examples: "Two hot C-right, one covered C-Cross-Boxpit" describes three enemies, two covering the small hallway on the right and one hiding in the boxpit. Tactics - Blitzing down your opponents' right corridor allows you to flank their main corridor on the left. You can then proceed to kill their team from behind and causing general chaos, or run up the stairs to their sniper room and be a pain in the ass from above. Coupled with good teamwork from your squad, this is very useful indeed, as the other team is forced to try and get rid of you, meaning less work cut out for your squadmates below. Cloaked recons can do the same thing, albeit slower. - Throw nades across the room to the other entrance where most of your enemies will be arriving. It'll cause quite a lot of damage to the opposing team if they aren't careful and run right on top of your nades. If they do notice the nades and hang back, this gives your team a bit more time to set up in C and/or rush to the opposite entrance and start killing. (Pictures added soon) -cdv.hawthorne Screen Shots Overhead View Images 20120905 - Tomsk Outdoortcm1962612.jpg|Tomsk-9 Ground View 20120905 - Tomsk Aerial Outdoortcm1962611.jpg|Tomsk-9 Aerial View Tomsk-9.jpg|Tomsk-9 Overview Category:Maps Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Tomsk-9